Connections
by KamakazeBoss
Summary: The Teal Terran are in a war with the Green Zerg. The Terran are greatly outnumbered, but everywhere anyone goes, there are connections. But how does anything relate? Can the Teal Terran defeat the Zerg or will they watch everything burn around them? There is one thing for sure . . . no matter who wins, it will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the streets were cars driving to their destinations while five speeding vehicles appeared out of nowhere. Music boomed from their cars while the highway patrol chased them. I started my engine and followed the racers. We turned on a dirt road. I slammed the front of my car into the rear end of one of the police cars. With teamwork, my friends and I left the cops in the dust.

I pulled up to the fort we built. The others slowed to a stop. We all shut our doors and formed a circle.

"Do you have it?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure thing, Jack," one of the racers, Josh, replied. He pulled out a diamond out of his car. It was two inches in diameter and three inches long.

"It's a beauty, ain't it?" the shortest of my partners, Frank, asked us._ I can't believe we got a hold of this._

"Yeah," I said back.

"You haven't said much, Matt," Josh wondered.

"Cat caught your tongue?" my friend, Tom joked. He fixed up his hat so it was backward.

"Shut up!" Matt screamed angrily.

"Anger issues much?" Tom mocked and started to grin.

"This is no time—" the tallest and last of the racers, Trey, began.

"Leave me alone!" Matt shouted.

"It's funny how you're the proof that evolution can go in reverse," Tom laughed. Matt lunged at Tom, starting a fight. Frank tried to break up the fight, but he got kicked in the nuts. The two wrestled on the dirt. I was about to help break the brawl, but Frank stopped me.

He pointed and yelled, "Police!"

"Let's get out of here," Trey said. Tom and Matt both scrambled to their feet started booked it.

"Fire!" the lead officer ordered. When I got to my car, I found at least a dozen bullet holes. "Don't let them get away!"

"We got one!" a policeman reported. I looked back and saw the cops forcing Matt into their car. I slammed on the accelerator and zoomed pass some officers. Sweat slipped down my side._ Are we going to win this one?_ I zipped through the trees and broke out onto the city road. I saw Josh getting owned by three police officers. A roadblock was planted on the street not far away. I slammed on my breaks and pushed my door open. Just as I got out, a police officer knocked me on the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state," he growled.

The officer shoved me aggressively into his police car. Staring forward, I watched the buildings pass by. _There is no way we could ever get out of this._ Before I knew it, the car slowed to a halt. I looked at the building; it was the old city jail. The police officer jerked me out of my seat and forced me in the jail entrance. My other friends except Trey were there._ Oh no, what happened to him._

"Corporals, escort these men down to the cell area," a sergeant ordered. Four officers herded us down some stairs. The only source of light was some dim light bulbs down the long hallway. Cells were on both sides of the hall.

"What is going to happen to us now?" Josh asked the officers.

"You will go to jail, but if you tell us where that diamond you stole is, the government _might_ cut a year of your time off. All what you need to do is tell us where you put the diamond," the corporal said.

"I ain't telling you—" Tom began, but Josh quickly cut him off.

"It's back at the base."

"I believe the diamond is at the bandit's lair. Careful, it could be a trap," the corporal warned into his portable radio. After ten seconds of no response, two of the four police officers started to head up the stairs.

"Did you see that . . . ?" a voice asked.

"What?" I looked around confused.

"Exactly. . . ." the voice said. The two cops walking were suddenly slammed against the wall. It seemed as if there was something invisible beating the crap out of them. _This is odd, I don't see anything_._ Are they having extreme spasms?_ The cops were on the ground moaning in a couple of seconds. The last two police standing then began to do the same as the others before.

"What is it?" one of them growled, "Gah, it must be invisible!"

They both punched in random directions and finally crashed to the ground heaving. Some kind of energy was zapping on a figure, the shape then turned into a person in some sort of armor. "Boo," he laughed. All of us jumped backward. "Come with me, I'll be sure you're safe and sound in my place."

"Your place?" I asked. He took of his mask so we could see his face. _This dude is like everyone else; he has a face and is only in armor, but something makers him different._

"I'll explain it on the way, by the way, names Dustin," he said, motioning us to follow him. When we got up on the first floor, the police officers were groaning on the metal floor.

"I'm Jack," I introduced myself.

"My name's Frank," my friend stated.

"I've seen people like you, but I had to pay admission," Tom joked. _I guess we could use some joking, well, in our state right now._

"Sure thing Tom," Dustin teased in a friendly tone.

"How do you know my name?" Tom glared.

"Quiet with your speech, I don't want anyone getting more suspicious as it already is," Dustin said. He led us in the direction of what we called home. Dustin halted just at the edge of the forest and faced us, "If you stick with me, you will be tied in our war. If you stay here, it is most likely you will be put in prison for the rest of your life or die almost immediately. Think your decisions carefully; I don't want you to make a choice that would kill you and your friends."

"I don't want anything to do with war. So I'm staying here to find Trey," Tom was the first to say. Glancing at the forest, I heard a gunshot and some near me crash down.

"Run for cover!" Frank yelled. We sprinted into the trees. Slipping, I looked at the pavement where blood gathered by a body. I recognized my friend . . . he was Matt.

"Like I said, 'die immediately'," Dustin said. _Snipers . . . I can't go back in the open now that they have those on me._

"I-I have to stay here," Josh confirmed. _Both Josh and Tom staying, I just hope Frank decides to help Dustin. That has to be the right choice, or is it? _Frank looked deeper in the forest and backs the Matt.

"Wars aren't good, I have to help Dustin," Frank said.

"What? You are going to help someone you barely know?" Tom asked in outrage.

"Frank is right, I have to help Dustin," I responded. Tom glared and stormed to the warehouse. Josh said his goodbyes and hurried in the other direction. _I guess he is already trying to find Trey._

"We'd better go before the rest of the police try's to find us," Dustin said. He walked further into the woods before saying anything else. When we were about one hundred meters away from the city, he turned to us, "We are getting desperate. The Teal Terran needs more people to help us if we want to eliminate the Green Zerg."

"Hold on a sec, what exactly is the Zerg?" I asked. _Is this some kind of rebel, or are we the rebels?_

"The Zerg, they're aliens," Dustin answered._ Aliens, I didn't sign up for this!_

"Look buddy, aliens aren't real," Frank said.

"You'll see," Dustin snickered, "You'll see . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stormed toward the warehouse._ I can't believe Jack and Frank are fighting someone else's war. So now I'm on my own because Josh probably went to go find Trey. And Matt . . . I never liked him, but why did he just have to die?_ A thought crept through my mind. _Could it be better to fight Dustin's war or die as a criminal?_ I kicked a rock into some bushes. _I need to go back to racing. That is the only place where I can get away from life._ The warehouse was slipping into vision. I opened door and slumped down on the coach. When I turned on the television, it was on the news.

The reporter was saying, "Earlier today . . . five criminals—," before he could finish, I switched the channel. _When I was in high school, I used to go to those races by the river in the forest. This may be the only chance before I either die or make some other stupid decision. If I remember right, there should be some people down there now. _Turning off the television, I stood up making my way to Mellow River._ How am I going to get a car? _Now jogging, I noticed ten racers by their cars.

"The race starts at five minutes newbie, better get ready," some random racer said with a sneer, "Well . . . if you _had_ a car."

"Then why don't get give him yours, Rick," another racer growled.

"I'll let him use that kid's instead of mine," he shrugged and pointed to a teenager a few yards away, "Hey kid, let this rookie barrow your car."

"No way man, let him get his own," the teen growled._ Maybe I should have gotten something to bring, like a scooter._

Rick smiled and motioned his friends to drag the teenager away, "Next time do what I say. I'm in charge."

"You can't do that," I said. _You can't just steal a car; it just doesn't make any sense._

"When you're an outlaw, you can do whatever you want, if you're respected, newbie."

"I'm not a newbie," I growled, "Stop calling me one."

"Says the guy with no car," Rick snickered. _I technically do since Rick kicked that teenager out, but I'd better not say that._

"Just you wait, I'll leave you in the dust," I glared.

"Well, I could agree with you, but then we both would be wrong," Rick smiled, "Now get to your car that I helped you get."

I stumbled to where Rick pointed. Opening the door, I sat down. _Is this how I'm going to live my life? It won't be too bad, will it?_ I crabbed the keys that were on the seat next to me and turned on the car. I stared at the other cars. They suddenly bolted forward. Surprised I followed. Rolling down the door window, Rick drove next to me.

"You're gonna get owned," Rick yelled over the noise of the car engines. He sped off on the dirt road. _I have to show Rick I'm better than him._ It didn't take long before we were close by the city road. As we were speeding on the road, police cars started to chase me and other competitors.Slamming the gas pedal to the floor, I started to pass some drivers. Another car lined up with mine and rolled down his windows.

"Savor your wins, I guarantee you won't have a lot," he snickered. The end was near; I sped up to make sure no one would skid by me. Finally, I passed the finish line. Three other cars waited as I slowed to a stop. _At least I was finally done. Truly, I expected more from this race._

"I told you I'd own you." Rick said from behind with a glint of triumph in his eyes.

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, someone cut me off, "Let's introduce ourselves rather than fight all night."

"Whatever," I muttered dully at the person now standing in front of me.

I glanced at Rick, he gave me a cold stare and growled, "Do yourself a favor, go home."

"My name's Rodger, what's yours?" he asked, attempting to bring the mood up.

"Tom," I replied.

"You're great for a rookie," Rodger approved. I stiffened, _if one more person calls me a rookie, I'll rip out their hair and make them eat it._

"Do you know everyone here?" I asked, watching Rick leave in his car.

"Only the better racers," Rodger answered.

"Which ones are they?" I inquired.

"There is Mack, me, Rick, Mike, and Jake," he answered.

"Look, I've been thinking about what I should do after me and my friends sort of went their own ways. Since I don't know what to do, I was wondering if I could like join you guys," I asked him._ Well, it's better than living on my own._

"Some of the others won't like that idea, but sure, we can give it a shot," Rodger shrugged.

"Hey, Rodger you comin'?" some racer said.

"I'm coming Mike," Rodger answered, "There is one thing you need to know. Don't be a smart alike or try to show off."

After he said that, we both got in our cars. I followed him to a cabin. When we got in, I had not expected to find Rick saying, "Hey! It's that prick earlier that didn't have a car and thought he could beat me. I'm surprised you had the guts to show up at _my_ place," Rick snorted.

"This is—"Rodger tried to say but got cut off.

"Little Tommy boy," Rick scowled at me._ How does he know my name?_

"Great, another new guy who wants to join? Remember the last one?" Mack said amusingly while he was lying on the sofa.

"If you truly want to join, you'll have to give us something, what'll it be?" the one I think was Jake questioned me. Nothing came to mind; I finally sputtered some words out, "I know anything you guys would care about."

"Are you always an idiot, or just when I'm around?" Rick laughed. The others chuckled with him; even Rodger forced a curt smile.

"We'll use the fort you have, but we're sorta' taking it, so don't think that would be something to join us for. To make things simple, you're not joining," Mack said.

"B . . . bu. . . but, where am I going to stay?" I asked.

"In the streets, where you belong," Rick smirked.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do," Rodger said. "You'll be at the race next morning, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said droopily. "Can I have the cabin?"

"Nope," Mike said.

"Game over newbie," Rick snickered, "And don't forget close the door on the way out."

I walked outside, closed the door and into my surprising new car. I drove along the riverbank, _the only thing I have is this car and my clothes. Guess I'll have to take the cabin when they're gone. I should be with Jack and Frank. How am I supposed to live with my life now?_

The following morning

My eyes burst open. I glanced around me; the five drivers from last night were talking to each other.

"I've been thinking Tom is a pretty good driver. We could use him, think about it," Rodger insisted, "If we need to obtain an object, just send him."

"We don't have time for him, Rodger. Just because you were bullied in school does not mean we have to accept everyone in the world," Rick said. _I need to help Dustin with his war; this is no world for me._ I started my car and followed a trail to the city road. _Before I go back, I need to find Trey. I can't abandon him now._

I pressed the acceleration and started moving again. _I need to get to the warehouse, Trey might be waiting there. _I parked by the fort and stepped out of my car. Stalking to the door, I opened it slowly. I walked in and saw a bright light on a table. Mike, Mack, and Jake sat around it, talking. I noticed the diamond was on a table on the opposite side of the room. Crawling toward it, I loomed over the blue mineral. Just as I was about to grab it, a pan smashed into my face.

"Bulls eye!" I heard Rick yell in satisfaction. I managed to hear a loud cock of a gun. "You think you can steal our diamond? Heh, I don't think so," Rick sniggered.

"It's my diamond!" I yelled louder than I expected to. Lights flickered on and I turned to see the barrel of a shotgun. Everyone started to chant to shoot me except Rodger which was by the other three._ Great, now a gun is aimed at me._

"This will be fun," Rick said, smiling._ What will he do now?_

"How 'bout you put down the gun rather than waste bullets?" a familiar voice said. I looked backwards at a figure at the door. Trey was standing there with his arms folded.

"And you are?" Mike asked with a glare in his eye.

"Just leave my friend alone," Trey growled. Rick suddenly started laughing.

"Geez, I'm terrified," Rick stared in amusement.

"Give me the shotgun and Tom," Trey ordered.

"We'll hand over your friend here, but make sure he actually leaves," Mack glared.

"It's settled then?" Trey questioned. Mike nodded and Rick grabbed me by the shirt aggressively.

"You'd better listen to your friend over there," Rick growled. He shoved me down at Trey's feet. I stumbled up and outside with Trey on my heels. Before I could do anything else, I got shoved into the wall. A police officer stood there with a baton in his hands. His partner was standing beside him.

"What are you two doing here? Wait, aren't those a couple of the five outlaws that broke out of jail?" the officer asked his comrade.

"Sure are, hands behind your back," the other cop ordered. I started to follow the officer's commands, "Face the wall first."

Trey lunged forward at one of the cops. I jumped on the other. I tried putting him into a choke hold. Unfortunate for me, the police officer broke out of my grip and slammed me to the ground. Rick and his buddies burst from the warehouse door, alerted from the commotion. My head was stuffed in the dirt._ Right now would be a good time to get this cop off my back._ The pressure disappeared and I jerked my head up. I looked behind me and Rick cracked the police officer's neck. Then we made eye contact.

"Get out before you get us all killed," Rick growled.

"Come on Tom, we have to find the others," Trey said. _Josh is the only one we have to find. Frank and Jack are fighting with Dustin and Matt is dead, but I don't want to tell Trey that._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Once we get to base, the medics will shoot you with a needle. This shot will increase the speed of learning so we don't have to repeat information over," Dustin explained.

"So what will we actually do? If this Zerg is real, where will we go?" Frank asked.

"When you are injected with the needle, I'll fill you on everything you need to know. I guarantee you'll forget everything otherwise," Dustin answered. We kept walking through the trees, "Jack, can you step behind me, I don't want the Terran marines to freak out on you."

We walked through some bushes and into a clearing. Teal buildings were everywhere, some the same, some different. Dustin headed for a cube-like structure.

"This is the Barracks, the infantry is trained here," Dustin said. Once we got into the building, I saw men and women training like it were boot camp. Their teal pants and shorts stood out among the steal ground. We then passed some teal, metal, robots.

"Are these men?" I asked, "They look more human shaped robots."

One of the metal dudes lifted up his yellow shield to reveal a human, "Watch it kid, maybe you should think before you say," he growled. Dustin smiled as we continued to follow him across the Barracks.

"I thought boot camp would be outside," Frank said.

"We mostly do, but in some circumstances, we can't. As you can see, we are in the middle of a forest by a civilian city," Dustin explained. I saw a lieutenant leaning back on his chair as we walked in the office.

"What is it Dustin?" the lieutenant asked.

"Rhett, we have two new recruits that need their MASs," Dustin said.

"Send them to some medics, after that, explain the situation to them," Rhett ordered.

"Yes sir, follow me," Dustin told us. We marched out of the room and toward lecturing staff sergeant. Dustin motioned us to wait as he started walking over to her. They mumbled to each other and came strolling back.

"I need to get back to the medics, would you be so kindly to fill out the paperwork?" she asked.

"No problem, I'll get it done by midnight," Dustin assured. I looked at the thick needle. The sergeant jammed it into my skin and a sharp pain coursed through my arm.

"Gah, aren't you supposed to numb me first?" I asked.

"Better get used to it," Dustin said. The staff sergeant nodded her head and moved back to the recruits.

"Okay, so in the infantry, there are six classes. You've seen the marine; they are the front line men with machine guns. Marauders work side by side with marines, have two punisher grenades launchers. Firebats have flamethrowers; you can imagine what they do. Medics heal all the infantry and are usually on the front lines too.

"Reapers use their jetpacks to get up cliffs and do harassment. Ghosts are the hardest class to get into; it requires a very strong mind and excellent fighting skills. They can go invisible and call down nukes. If you face an enemy ghost, pray to God you'll make it out alive. Even the ones on our side are mysterious and dangerous," Dustin warned.

"So you're a ghost?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I am the lower class, the ones that need more training and are more social. We don't have the upper class here, so don't worry about them. Now to the Factory," Dustin continued, walking out of the Barracks. Another cube-like structure appeared, it had four larger openings and vehicles inside, "Vultures are not as common, but they are hover vehicles that shoot grenades. A hellion is similar to one of your regular jeeps. Instead of explosives or bullets, it shoots fire.

"Widow Mines are mechanical mines. It shoots a missile that deals massive damage. Similar to the firebat, a hellbat can shoot at short distances. Both the hellion and hellbat can transform into each other. The siege tank is a vehicle that can be in two modes, siege mode and tank mode. In tank mode, it shoots a weapon like your everyday military tanks. Except this weapon is more powerful and shoots faster. In siege mode, it can fire a mean, deathly, explosion. One thing is for sure; never engage an enemy siege line.

"The thor is a walking tank, armed with two primary weapons to curse you with destruction, it can squish anything you throw at them. The thor is also capable of firing missiles at multiple air units. These missiles can also go into another mode; they are able to bombard a single air target," Dustin said. He strolled over to a different building; it was a big sphere with a smaller circle on the front, "Now the air units. The Viking is a vessel that fires missiles at incoming aircraft. This airship is able to go into assault mode, while on the ground, it shoots two Gatling guns. The medevac is a drop ship that can heal the infantry. The Valkyrie is rare, but this aircraft can shot dozens of missiles at a time. Another rare airship is the Wraith, it shoots two missiles at a time and can cloak.

"The science vessel can detect cloaked units and can use more abilities in combat. The raven replaced the science vessel and only has different abilities. The banshee is a vehicle that can go invisible and shoots two missiles at ground targets. The banshee engine is probably the most expensive engine we have. And finally, the battlecruiser, this massive vessel is used for our capital ships. It shoots a deadly yamato cannon and dozens of ATA and ATS laser batteries. Oh and can't forget the most important of all—" Dustin said. I leaned forward in excitement._ This is what I could do,_ "the SCV, this magnificent unit builds and repairs our structures."

"What?! An SCV is the most important?" I asked, "You must be joking."

"Nope, an army begins with a firm foundation. The SCVs build our academies and training facilities. I'll tell you two more about the war later," Dustin confirmed, "Think about your role in the Teal Terran so we can put you right into training. Pick something that would fit your skills."

"Where will we stay in the meantime?" Frank questioned.

"In a Supply Depot, right there," Dustin said pointing.

"The squarish building," I asked.

"That's it; make yourself comfortable, I'll come see you tomorrow. Now I'd better be off," Dustin stated, starting to leave. Sighing, I stumbled over to the Supply Depot.

"I think we would have been better not joining this charade. Tom probably is having the time of his life," I mumbled. Frank patted me on the back.

"Don't worry a bit, this thing we're in will be just fine, if we stay together," Frank assured, "If we pick the best of our options, this war will be over in a jiffy."

"But the unit crap is so . . . I don't know what to say about that," I said, now walking in the structure. I sat down in one of the eight beds.

"Think about it, what you would prefer the most. I personally am more of an infantry man," Frank said, "A marine."

"The hellion did sound pretty cool, I guess that's what I'll stick with for now," I said, lying on the bed. A ghost like Dustin came strolling in and looked at me.

"Hey buddy, that's my spot, are you blind to notice _my_ stuff?" the ghost growled, he yanked me out of the bed.

"Slade, go easy on the poor kid," some dude said. He wore a brown jacket and some leather slacks. His protection goggles sat on top of his leather aviator helmet.

"Sure thing, Peter," Slade spat, "Just make sure he gets his stupid little germs, off my stupid little stuff."

The ghost grabbed a device and stormed out of the Supply Depot. Peter looked at me, "Nice goin' sport, now a ghost wants to rip your intestines out. You must be new here huh?"

"That's right; you want to rip mine out too?" I growled. He only smiled.

"I see you're from those racer punks aren't ya'? Bet you're deciding to be a driver," Peter assumed.

"A hellion to be exact," I said.

"We'd better start training then," Peter said, "No other hellion is here anyways."

"I have a question," I began.

"Shoot," he gestured me to go on.

"What is the Zerg?" I asked. Frank leaned against the wall uncomfortably and Peter frowned.

"The Zerg is the scariest thing you'll ever meet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So training as a hellion is probably the easiest thing you will ever experience," Peter said.

"Really?" I asked. _This is new._

"No, first off, you have to be able to operate the vehicle. Once we do that, I will put you through fighting training. It is simple, but no type of training is easy. Let's get started shall we," Peter said. I climbed into the driver's seat, "All this is self-explanatory, but do you know what all the parts are?"

"Yeah," I said, _do I, he'll probably put me through a quiz._

"Good, it seems that you're doing just fine. I'm pretty sure you know how to drive a car, so all what's new is the flamethrower and since you know that, we can move on," he said. _Is he just letting me off his hook and not training me appropriately? Eh, who cares anyways?_

"So what now?" I asked.

"I'll take you to Colonel Linner. Too bad he isn't Captain yet," Peter muttered.

"Wait, I thought Colonel was higher than Captain," I said.

"Not here it ain't, you're system is pretty weird if you ask me. Hurry, I want to be at the top of the Orbital Command before night fall," Peter said. We walked to another square structure, but with some kind of dish satellite on top of it. Both of us jogged up the long staircase. What seemed like hours, we finally stopped at a door. Peter opened it to reveal green holograms of the surrounding area.

"Colonel Linner," Peter greeted.

"Yes Peter," Linner sighed.

"You have a visitor; I thought you two should meet," Peter said.

"I have no time for this; I need to keep my eyes on this colonist world. If the Zerg take control of this planet, the Protoss will get involved, and you know how there are at infestations," the colonel said, "This war is only between the Teal Terran and the Green Zerg, no one else. I also have to keep my eye on the capital too, If an important broadcast is made, I have to know. The Zerg always have their mysterious ways."

"We might as well go, I don't want to interrupt you're bird watching," Peter snickered. Linner glared and we left the room.

"Protoss, what's that?" I asked. Peter shook his head.

"They are the smartest aliens around, the also can be a pain in everything. Whenever they want something, they seem to always get it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rick, are we going to the party tonight?" Mike asked when he, Mack, Jake, and I went out for a ride. Rodger refused when I invited him to tag along.

"Sure, I don't see why not," I said, "What about you guys? Are you comin'?"

"Any day Rick," Mack smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss any part of it," Jake leaned against the wall.

"I want to be there before nightfall, so let's be off," Mike said.

"Whatever you say," I unlocked my car. I sat down and drove off with the other three following me. The bumpy dirt road was beginning to thin out and the ride was slightly getting smoother. A building was coming into sight and the sun was sinking out of view. I stopped by the building and got out. I walked inside, the others following me. After a few minutes, music blared into my ears._ It's about time this party started._ I went to the table with the drinks on it.

"You gonna' get apple juice again? Have something else," Mack said.

"It's not my fault you don't like it," I responded, pouring some of the juice in a glass. I went to a window to see lots of people coming in. Then something caught my eye. A girl walked was walking by a window and opened the door just a few yards away. I could not resist smiling;_ heeelllo sexy._ As I stepped forward an explosion blew a section of the roof in flames. Long boards of wood fell left and right. I stumbled to the side of the building.

The girl was held down by a bulky board . . . so was Mack. I saw Mike not far away from my trapped friend. _Mike will get him as I get my lady friend. _As I was running, Mack glanced over at me.

"Rick, over here, help me man!" he screamed helplessly. I kept on sprinting,_ after this, everything will be just fine. Mack will be safe and I will have myself a girlfriend._ I grinned at the thought of it. I crouched by the girl on the ground. Grabbing the hot wood, my hands burned, but I managed to pull it off. _I don't care how much pain I'm in right now, I have to get her out of here_. The more I spent around her, the greater my desire grew. She was still lying on the ground, blood running down her leg. Ignoring her cries, I picked her up and sprinted into the woods. Once we were a good ways away from the building, I laid her down. I looked more closely at the deep gash on her leg, _how is she not bawling right now?_

"Go that way," she pointed painfully.

"Look, I have to—" I started.

"You want me intact don't you?" she glared. _Huh, feisty one. _I nodded slowly, "Then go that way."

_That'll only put us in more danger, but who really cares._ Again, I picked her up again and started to jog._ This will all be worth it soon. _We eventually stopped by a large clearing. When I was at the edge, I set her down and saw machinery moving around. I stared in amazement;_ I wish I had this at my house._

Two metal humanoid figures came running up to us. This green beam ran over both me and her. The beam felt good. I looked at a scratch on my arm and something terrific happened . . . the scratch disappeared. I looked at the girl's wound . . . the same thing happened.

"What's your name?" I asked, marveling at my surroundings.

"Blake, yours?" she looked at me, still on the ground.

"Rick, so how did that green beam happen to heal me and you so quickly? I've never seen any technology like that before. Is this some kind of military camp?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry in the slightest, you saved my life, so I'm sure only good things will come of this," she assured, "Here, let me take you to my boss."

_This is the weirdest thing I've ever been in my life._ Blake got up and I followed her. I noticed a colonel talking to some a figure in armor. I could easily make out the human inside.

"Dustin, go check on Rhett, make sure he is sending more scouts out," the colonel ordered. Blake walked up to him and mumbled something.

"So, I hear you saved one of my sergeant's lives. Consider that one of your first operation missions. I'm sorry to say, but you will be forced into this war since you have seen too much. I can't afford civilians roaming around. I am Colonel Linner and I want you to know everything about this situation, in other words, welcome to the Teal Terran," the colonel said. He muttered something to Blake and walked away. A sharp pain flowed through my back. I turned to see one of those humanoid figures with a needle.

"That was an MAS, Memory Assist Shot; it will help you remember information that we don't have to repeat," Blake explained. She started talking about the units and their abilities, "Do you have any idea about you role in the Teal Terran?"

"Ghost," I replied bluntly. _I don't care about the other units, if the ghost is some badass, I'm in for it._

"That was quick deciding, anyways, first things first I'll show you your Supply Depot," Blake said._ Please be Blake's, please be Blake's, please be Blake's_, "And this is where you will be sleeping."

"Which one's yours?" I asked. My heart sank as she pointed across the clearing. We walked in the Supply Depot.

"Choose a bed that hasn't already been taken," Blake said, "I'll find Dustin so he can teach you to be a ghost since I'm a banshee. If you want, go ahead and explore the camp. Just make sure you're here by midnight."

"Why then?" I asked.

"Curfew, rules are rules," Blake shrugged.

"Well, see ya' then," I said. Just as she exited the structure, I left. Looking around, I started to walk. Turning a corner I collided with a shorter Terran.

"Watch where you're going," he growled.

"I would if you opened your eyes, well, if you had any," I snickered at him.

"I was blinded by your unpleasant piece of sh—" he began.

"Jack, we don't need your loud mouth right now," a Terran warned. I was about say a remark, but I walked off. _I wonder how Rodger and my other friends are doing. Colonel Linner won't mind if I left for a bit._ Knowing someone was watching, I hurried out of the camp and trekked to the cabin Rodger said he'd be at. I jogged pass trees swiftly. Aware of any yelling, I looked for any trace of my friends. I finally reached the entrance door to the hut.

"I truly expected more from you, Rick. I was in danger, yet you saved yourself rather than me. Am I not special enough, am I just that guy you despise?" a familiar voice said. I turned to see Mack. I noticed a steel pistol hanging from his fingers.

"You didn't need me to save you, Mike was practically standing over you," I said, confused. _Why would Mack even think of that, and why did he bring a pistol?_

"Stop trying to deceive me, you are selfish. The only thing you really care about is your life and that . . . that girl," Mack snarled, "Jake, do what we planned."

The cabin caught on fire. The flames made me stumble backward. I heard urgent footsteps behind me. I turned to see Rodger with question in his eye.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rodger glared. Mack's eye's glinted with hatred and fired his pistol. The bullet penetrated cleanly through Rodger's arm. It knocked him back and fell to the ground.

"This is what you drove me to do, I want you to remember that," Mack growled, walking away, Jake following.

"What happened to him," Rodger held back a cry, "Is he insane?"

"Why didn't he kill me if he was so infuriated? He exploded over something so small?" I asked. _Why would he get angry at me if Mike saved him?_

"Looks like you need help," a voice said. I turned to glance at Tom.

"I'm just fine without you," I growled. Instead of arguing, he tossed me some bandages. I looked surprised at him and used the bindings for my friend._ Why did Tom just give these to me? Why are there so many questions? _My head started to ache. When I was done, I lifted up Rodger and headed to old warehouse. I kept glancing at Tom, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Once we were on the dirt road, I saw Mike's car door open._ I wonder what happened here._ Without a word, we arrived at the outbuilding. I heard muttering inside. _I hope Mike is in here and is okay_. When I trudged in with Rodger still on my back, I saw Mike and . . . Mack. I set my down my friend, grunting. Rodger bit his lip, looking at his wound, _good thing he isn't screaming right now._

"Didn't we just run into Mack?" Tom asked.

"Wait, who's there?" Mack inquired angrily.

Mike turned, "Rick, it's you. Let's leave and depart this place, the cops are bound to show up," Mike said.

"Traitor," Mack snarled. He drew his pistol, but before he could shoot, Trey burst from the darkness and went for the tackle. Using his skills, Mack slipped out of Trey's grip and booked it out of the building. _I hope this is just a dream; I'd give up everything just to get Mack back to normal. If only that was possible._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what's your training like?" Frank asked me. I looked outside of the Supply Depot. I was just about to answer him, but I saw a girl walking pass. Frank noticed who I was staring at, "Jack, pay attention on more important things rather than girls."

I only shook my head and headed toward the girl. Hurrying beside her I asked, "How's it goin'?"

"You should be training recruit," she said.

"I'm done training," I stated.

"Well go make yourself useful. I have to go," she said, walking away. Dustin looked amusingly at me.

"There's Blake for ya," Dustin laughed at me. Glaring, I watched Blake turn the corner._ I can't just let her get away that easy. Maybe she does have interest in me, but isn't showing it._ I smiled and ran in her direction. Dustin rolled his eyes and gestured one of his friends to him. Running, I whipped around the corner. Blake spun around, surprised.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Blake stammered.

"I thought you needed my help," I said, thinking fast. _I got this in the bag; she has to fall for me._

"Look new guy, go to your Supply Depot where you can't bother anyone," Blake glared, walking away.

"That went well," Dustin laughed.

"There is nothing that will stop me from loving Blake," I growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tom, wake up," Trey said, "Both Rick and me heard something outside."

I leaned forward looking out the window. Only darkness lay there, "Are you sure you heard something?" I asked.

"Ask that to Rick, he's the one by the door," Trey said. I watched Rick creep outside. Trey and I followed after him. Looking out the crack in the door, I saw Rick and someone else wrestling. I burst out of the door and lunged onto Rick's opponent. Once I saw the face, I froze, it was Mack.

"Give up, Mack, you've done enough already," I growled.

"You won't understand, just leave. This is no place for you," Mack snarled, pushing me off._ Wait, where are Trey, Mike, and Rodger, shouldn't they be helping us? Just as I see them, they disappear._ I shook the thought away and started to focus on the situation.

"Rick, get Jake and I'll take on Mack!" I shouted.

"Tom, get out before you get yourself killed," Mack growled.

"I can't let you hurt anyone else, you've done too much of that," I glared.

"I'd hate to see you pay for what Rick did, it was him all along not you," he sneered. His eyes blazed with hatred, "I could have died because of him. All what he cares about is his girlfriend."

I glanced at Rick which was fighting Jake. As Mack started to walk up to Rick I jumped on him.

"I warned you Tom, and yet you still fight me," Mack snarled. I noticed his pistol and yanked it out of the holster. I attempted to shoot Mack, but he knocked my hand sideways._ Mack keeps on blocking me from shooting him, but Jake is an easy target._ I shot Jake in his chest. He fell backward and Mack yanked my arm down. He grabbed the pistol and pulled the rest of my body down. Mack aimed the gun at me. He pulled the trigger, but only clicks followed. Surprised, Mack scrambled to his feet and ran further into the trees.

"Tom, go find the others," Rick ordered.

"Why can't you do that?" I challenged. He stared hard at me.

"I'm going after Mack."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Wait, Mack's heading toward the Teal Terran base._ Running through the bushes and tree branches, I began to see a pair of feet. The darkness made it hard to see, but I made myself focus what was in front of me. Suddenly, something jumped on my back forcing me down.

"Rick, what are you doing here? Did Colonel Linner order you out in the city?" a voice hissed.

"I was pursuing Mack from finding camp," I growled. More footsteps came hurrying up to us.

"Slade, get back to base, we have incoming Zerg on our scanners," a marine sighed behind me, "I don't know how big it is, but I know General Fox want's Colonel Linner evacuated. We'd better hurry."

Slade grimaced, "Alright . . . go make yourself useful, Rick," he stood up, following the marine back to base. I pushed myself up and jogged toward the encampment. I slipped through bushes and sure enough there was a skirmish. My eyes widened in shock as I watched bloodthirsty creatures tearing out the intestines of marines, armor ripped open.

"Rick, we need to move," Dustin confirmed, already sprinting to the Barracks. We barged through the entrance. He shoved me some gray and white leather, "Put them on."

I slipped the leather up my legs and onto my arms. Dustin also held teal metal armor. I grabbed the available armor and put it on. Dustin held a gun in his hand, "This is a C-20A Rifle. It is capable of being a sniper rifle as well as an assault rifle. This is your only defense right now, use it wisely."

Just as I laid my fingers on it, I rushed outside again. My heart was racing; _this is my first taste of battle._ Although the Zerg were truly terrifying, the Terran soldiers were holding the line. I focused on the situation. A firebat was roasting clumps of zerglings. A marauder slammed his metal arm into a roach.

"Rick, go help Blake," Dustin ordered from behind me, "I know you'll keep her alive."

The ghost pointed to Blake, who was pinned to the ground with a zergling hovering over her. The Zerg creature was bigger than usual._ Well that's just great. _I aimed my rifle and pulled the trigger. Bullets zoomed out the barrel and into its side. The zergling snarled at me and charged. I stared in surprise at its speed. Just as I was about to dodge, the Zerg leaped and crashed into me. It flung the claws at the side of his head sideways.

"Rocker, wait," an unrecognizable voice commanded. Some infested Terran with plates scattered on him stood there. He didn't have any claws hanging off him anywhere, except the tips of his hands, "I want him to be infested."

Rocker whipped his head toward the newcomer, "Grim, we already have millions of infested, why do we need more?"

"I'll talk about it later, go check—" the infested began, but a large, metal, triangular piece split Grim away from me, Blake, and Rocker.

"Hold out until Striker lands!" I heard Lieutenant Rhett order. Rocker grabbed me by the shirt and started dragging me. The same happened with Blake, but with a different and smaller zergling. It wasn't long before they entered a forest and dropped us to the dirt ground.

"Rocker, what are you doing?" Grim questioned, suddenly appearing, "The moment I tore open the metal, you were gone."

"You wanted to infest them, so I brought them here," Rocker said.

"But you still couldn't waited, eh, why does it matter?" Grim grinned, walking up to me. He brought up his hand and slashed my face, leaving five long scratches.

"Gah!" I screamed.

"Now that Zerg DNA has been released into his bloodstream, we can easily spread the virus," Rocker smirked.

"Send him into the camp, the infestation will infect the planet without my Zerg barely doing anything," Grim said, smiling. The infested Terran disappeared from my eyesight. The smaller zergling beckoned us to the direction of the camp. Once we were near the clearing they stopped.

"Rocker, we have to rip out the infestation," the zergling growled.

"I know, if we wait too long, the virus will spread through his whole body," Rocker agreed.

"I can't believe what Grim was thinking," the smaller zergling rumbled on. Rocker suddenly slammed me on the ground and was about to dig his claws into my skin.

"No d-don't just claw into my face, do something else," I stammered. Rocker stared at me blankly.

"Grim is infesting you, there is nothing I can do but tear it out," Rocker frowned.

"No, no, no, don't tear it out," I stared in horror at the now annoyed zergling.

"Do you want all of your friends to die because you don't want a simple infestation taken out?!" Rocker's eyes flashed angrily.

"There must be a different way," I glared back at him. Rocker growled and looked away swiftly.

"We need a medic," Blake said, eyeing the zerglings closely.

"Fine, just make sure he gets it out. I don't want any more humans getting infested," Rocker rumbled.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. Rocker had an unreadable gaze on.

"Grim is . . . he will destroy everything in the universe, even himself if we prevent him from being Assailant which he is very close to," Rocker snarled.

"What's an Assailant?" I asked.

"The leader of the Green Zerg," the smaller zergling spat, "Leave already, I don't want you losing your mind."

_Losing my mind? Why would I do that?_ Blake and I quickly walked away. We stumbled into the Barracks, noticing the conflict earlier was just wrapping up. Terran soldiers sprinted everywhere, checking the wounded and the dead. I was pushed into a room. Falling forward onto a table, I looked backward at three medics. One of them had a fairly large needle.

"This will hurt a little, be ready for it," the medic with the needle said, the other two holding me down. The injection jabbed in my neck.

"Gaahhh!" I tried to fling myself off of the table, but I was forced down.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice asked.

"Oh, Lieutenant Rhett, this ghost got infested that's all," a medic answered.

"That's all?! We are on the edge of death because of infestation and how it controls you mind. This is not small at all," the lieutenant snarled. A Terran in a formal uniform stood at the door.

"Rhett, if we don't take out Grim, he will destroy us," he confirmed, "I don't know why he hasn't already."

Blake helped me up so I didn't have to hear their talk. We walked out of the room and down the Barracks, "I hope we didn't have too many dead. I have a feeling that this attack was not to kill, but had a different objective," she said. We both leaned against the wall, watching buildings being constructed and repaired.

"Blake, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Well of course, why?" she inquired back.

"Either my friends died, went insane, or disappeared. I don't know what to do next," I muttered, burying my face in my hands.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry," Blake said. _ I only hope._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm glad Rhett sent everyone off that planet and onto this one," I said.

"Well, I won't be here for long," my friend sighed.

"Rodger, you can always stay here," I said.

"I need to find a life and plus, Blake should keep you in line," Rodger said sarcastically.

"You sure about this, a mean, where will you go?" I asked.

"I don't know, ever since Mack betrayed you, you seem way different. I thought you might need some time around Blake," he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Rodger walked off and into a drop ship with a few other guys. A medevac was landing nearby. I saw Slade and more men drop off. Rhett was walking up to the ghost, I could help but hearing their conversation.

"How's the planet?" the lieutenant asked.

"The planet should be clear, I didn't see anything else on it," Slade reported.

"General Fox wants us to conquer planet Gentez. He said to take our men out tomorrow," Dustin informed.

"Thank you sergeant, I appreciate it," Rhett dipped his head to Dustin, "And Slade, is Colonel Linner all right?"

"He's hanging in Striker. I heard the capital ship was on its way to planet Loral," Slade said.

"We need to focus on more important matters," Dustin growled.

"Sure thing sergeant, like Striker or Loral aren't important at all," Slade said sarcastically.

"We have one week to train our men. If we don't get enough soldiers by then, I won't be the one talking to the general," Dustin barked at the other ghost.

"I will, and if you want to deal with me, then I suggest you to get to work," Lieutenant Rhett growled. The two ghosts glared and walked off, muttering under their breath. I dared to step forward.

"Sir, if I may ask, what happened to the colonists that were evacuated?" I questioned. The lieutenant looked over at me.

"They were put under the colonel's command; after all, it was under his space," Rhett answered.

"I don't get any of this rank crap, what does it all mean?" I inquired. He started laughing,_ was it something I said?_ Rhett finally regained himself.

"Oh boy, you don't know much of anything do you?" the he asked, smiling. I only glared back at him, "Recruits aren't fun these day. The bigger the rank, the more you control."

"Well what are they?" I inquired. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Dustin must have not told you. Superior is the leader of the Teal Terran. Deputy helps the superior in making decisions. A commander is made to get information from the generals. A general is in charge of large portion of space. In that much area, captains are appointed to watch solar systems. Colonels govern the planets to make sure nothing goes wrong. Lieutenants usually command over one camp. And in that camp are drill sergeants to lecture the infantry. Staff sergeants teach the machinery operatives how to run an airship or vehicle," Rhett explained, "Sergeants are in charge of the more experienced squadrons while the corporals take control of regular squads which are made up of other corporals and recruits."

"I hope brain can maintain all that," I muttered.

"You will in training, why not head there now," Rhett smiled.

"Where do I go?" I questioned.

"Go to Dustin, ghosts have special training," the lieutenant said.

"This'll be fun," I thought bitterly. _I just want to get in battle again, more importantly, I want to find Mack._ I looked out to Dustin; he was leaning on the Barracks. I noticed a knife in his hand; he flicked it open and closed it over and over again, "Hey Dustin."

"What do you want?" he growled, once he noticed it was me, he chuckled, "I thought you were Slade."

"Rhett wanted you to train me," I said.

"Great . . . now I have to explain everything. Might has well start with the gun," Dustin said, tossing me his, "Snipes and EMPs relies on energy. The same with cloak, but you won't be able to do any of that."

"Is it because I don't have a strong enough _mind_?" I scowled.

"Sure thing, to even have a chance of cloaking, you need a ghost shot. That will improve the brain's functions and strengthen it. We can do that later, right now I want to work with hand on hand combat," the ghost said, "This is pretty simple, I don't know how else to help you but practice."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"You know what, a lots happened today, go rest or something," Dustin said. _I guess a lot has happened lately, but I thought ghosts were supposed to go through this._


End file.
